The present invention relates to an angle adjusting arangement for mirrors and more particularly, to an arrangement for adjusting angles, for example, of the so-called outer or external reflecting mirrors such as fender mirrors, door mirrors, etc. for motor vehicles, from the interior of the motor vehicles through remote control.
Initially, for an angle adjusting arrangement of the above described type, a wire control system which effects angle adjustments by moving mirrors through a wire was adopted. However, there has been proposed an electric driving system in which driving motors and power transmission members are accommodated at the back of the mirror in a mirror case for electrically adjusting the angles of the mirror, with further improvements being applied thereto up to the present.
Although the angle adjusting arrangement with the electric driving system as described above further includes various types of devices, it is generally so arranged that a driving mechanism for laterally moving the mirror and another driving mechanism for vertically tilting the mirror are accommodated in one housing which is disposed at the rear side of the mirror in the mirror case, while approximately the central portion of the rear face of the mirror is pivotably coupled to the mirror case, with respective forward ends of a mirror push-pull control shaft for lateral movement of the mirror and another mirror push-pull control shaft for vertical movement of the mirror being connected to the rear face of the mirror.
The known arrangement as described above in which the respective driving mechanisms are accommodated in the one housing has such disadvantages that the housing tends to be large in size and also limited in its configuration, thus resulting in restriction not only in the design of the driving mechanisms themelves, but in the choice of the mirror shapes which simultaneously serve for external decorations of the motor vehicle.